Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaft 2009
thumb|[[Briefmarken-Jahrgang 2009 der Bundesrepublik Deutschland|Deutsche Briefmarke zur WM mit 20-Cent-Zuschlag zugunsten der Stiftung Deutsche Sporthilfe]] Die 12. Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaft (offiziell: 12th IAAF World Championships in Athletics berlin 2009™ oder 12. IAAF Leichtathletik Weltmeisterschaften berlin 2009™) fand vom 15. bis 23. August 2009 im Olympiastadion von Berlin statt. Eine Ausnahme bildeten die Veranstaltungen im Marathon sowie das 20- bzw. 50-Kilometer-Gehen, die am Brandenburger Tor gestartet wurden und auch dort ihr Ziel fanden. Die Organisatoren gaben einen Etat von 45 Millionen Euro bekannt, der unter anderem durch 17 Millionen Euro aus dem Ticketverkauf und 7 Millionen Euro aus dem Marketing gedeckt wurde. Die Athleten waren während der Veranstaltung in den Hotels Estrel im Ortsteil Neukölln (950 gebuchte Zimmer) und Berlin, Berlin im Ortsteil Tiergarten (650 gebuchte Zimmer) untergebracht. Die Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaften wurden in Deutschland von den öffentlich-rechtlichen Sendern Das Erste und ZDF im täglichen Wechsel live sowie vom Privatsender Eurosport täglich live übertragen, in der Schweiz von SF zwei. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit erhielt das Maskottchen Berlino. Bewerbungen um den Austragungsort thumb|Olympiastadion Berlin thumb|upright|Maskottchen „Berlino“ Für die Austragung hatten zunächst acht Städte ihr Interesse bekundet: Berlin (Deutschland), Brisbane (Australien), Brüssel (Belgien), Casablanca (Marokko), Daegu (Südkorea), Delhi (Indien), Split (Kroatien) und Valencia (Spanien). Bis zum 30. Juni 2004 mussten die Bewerbungsunterlagen der Städte beim Leichtathletik-Weltverband IAAF eingereicht werden. Kurz vor dem Stichtag zogen Brisbane, Casablanca, Daegu und Delhi ihre Bewerbung zurück, sodass nur die vier europäischen Kandidatenstädte verblieben. Am 4. Dezember 2004 vergaben die Mitglieder des IAAF-Rates während ihrer Sitzung in Helsinki die Veranstaltung mit 24 von 26 möglichen Stimmen nach Berlin. Berichterstattung ARD und ZDF traten als Fernsehanstalten des Gastgeberlandes auf, produzierten die Fernsehbilder in hochauflösendem Format (HDTV 1080i50HDTV bei ARD und ZDF: Leichtathletik-WM wird im "falschen Format" produziert auf: heise.de, und produzierten somit nicht nach der EBU-Empfehlung in 1080p50EinsFestival HD beendet Weihnachtsshowcase – Drei weitere Showcases zusammen mit ARD und ZDF für 2009 geplant auf: HDTVTotal.com) und stellten das Signal für über 190 Fernsehmärkte weltweit zur Verfügung. Gesendet wurde von ARD und ZDF in der Auflösung 720p50. Hierzu wurden im Olympiastadion ca. 90 Fernsehkameras aufgebaut, was deutlich mehr als bei der Übertragung von Fußballspielen ist.BOC unterbricht WM-Aufbau vom 1. Juli 2009 Die Sender Das Erste und ZDF boten, sich täglich abwechselnd, eine Live-Übertragung sämtlicher Wettkämpfe in Echtzeit über das Internet an.Video-Streams auf sportschau.deVideo-Streams auf zdf.de/zdfmediathek Der Anbieter Zattoo ermöglichte Internetnutzern in Deutschland und der Schweiz den Empfang des laufenden Programms von ARD und ZDF und somit auch den Empfang der Weltmeisterschafts-Berichterstattung über das Internet. Einige Medien, darunter die taz, boykottierten die Berichterstattung, da sich alle Journalisten zum Erhalt der Akkreditierung mit einer polizeilichen und geheimdienstlichen Durchleuchtung einverstanden erklären mussten. Dafür wurden Anfragen beim LKA Berlin und darauffolgend beim Verfassungsschutz des Bundes und der Länder, beim Bundesnachrichtendienst und in verschieden Gewalttäterdateien gestellttaz: Protest gegen Akkreditierung, abgerufen am 26. Oktober 2009. Der Deutsche Journalisten-Verband verurteilte das Prozedere als „mit der Pressefreiheit nicht vereinbar.“Deutscher Journalisten-Verband: DJV kritisiert Schnüffelpraxis, abgerufen am 26. Oktober 2009 Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern * (91 Teilnehmer) * (4 Teilnehmer) * (13 Teilnehmer) Luxemburg entsandte einen Athleten (Mike Schumacher). Für Italien traten die drei Südtiroler Christian Obrist, Alex Schwazer und Silvia Weissteiner an. Aus Liechtenstein nahm kein Athlet teil. Wettkampfrunden Die Teilnehmer am Finalwettkampf wurden in bis zu drei Ausscheidungswettkämpfen ermittelt. Im 10.000-Meter-Lauf, Marathonlauf, Gehen, Sieben- und Zehnkampf fanden keine Vorausscheidungen statt. Erfolgreichste Sportler * Der erfolgreichste Athlet der Weltmeisterschaft 2009 war der Sprinter Usain Bolt aus Jamaika. Der dreifache Goldmedaillengewinner der Olympischen Spiele von Peking 2008 wiederholte seinen Triumph auch bei den Welttitelkämpfen in Berlin. Bolt gewann über 100 Meter seinen ersten Weltmeistertitel. Zudem siegte er über 200 Meter und gewann Gold mit der jamaikanischen Mannschaft in der 4-mal-100-Meter-Staffel. Bolt stellte auf den beiden Einzelstrecken jeweils nicht für möglich gehaltene Weltrekorde auf und lief als erster Mensch unter 9,6 Sekunden über 100 Meter und unter 19,2 Sekunden über 200 Meter. Im Staffelrennen erzielte das Team von Jamaika zwar keinen Weltrekord, lief aber die zweitschnellste jemals erzielte und schnellste jemals bei einer WM erzielte Zeit. Für seine beiden Weltrekorde erhielt Bolt neben der Siegerprämie von 60.000 US-Dollar ein zusätzliches Preisgeld eines Sponsors, der für jeden bei der WM erzielten Weltrekord einen Siegerscheck in Höhe von 100.000 US-Dollar auslobte. * Bei den Herren gewannen jeweils zwei Goldmedaillen der 400-Meter-Läufer LaShawn Merritt aus den USA (400 Meter, 4-mal-400-Meter-Staffel), der Äthiopier Kenenisa Bekele über 5000 und 10.000 Meter sowie der US-Amerikaner Kerron Clement über 400 Meter Hürden und in der 4-mal-400-Meter-Staffel. * Bei den Damen errangen jeweils zwei Weltmeistertitel die Sprinterin Shelly-Ann Fraser aus Jamaika (100 Meter, 4-mal-100-Meter-Staffel), Allyson Felix (USA) über 200 Meter und in der 4-mal-400-Meter-Staffel sowie Sanya Richards aus den USA (400 Meter, 4-mal-400-Meter-Staffel) * Einen weiteren Weltrekord erzielte die Polin Anita Włodarczyk mit 77,96 m im Hammerwurf. Ergebnisse Männer 100 m thumb|Zieleinlauf beim 100-m-Finale Finale: 16. August, 21:35 Uhr Windgeschwindigkeit: + 0,9 m/s WR: Usain Bolt (JAM), 9,69 s, 2008 WJB: Tyson Gay (USA), 9,77 s Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Viertelfinale ausgeschieden: Martin Keller (GER), 10,40 s Im Vorlauf ausgeschieden: Ryan Moseley (AUT), 10,42 s; Cédric Nabe (SUI), 10,51 s; Stefan Schwab (GER), 10,50 s; Tobias Unger (GER), 10,42 s 200 m thumb|Usain Bolt nach dem Zieleinlauf im 200-m-Finale Finale: 20. August, 20:35 Uhr Windgeschwindigkeit: −0,3 m/s WR: Usain Bolt (JAM), 19,30 s, 2008 WJB: Tyson Gay (USA), 19,58 s Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Halbfinale ausgeschieden: Robert Hering (GER), 20,52 s Im Viertelfinale ausgeschieden: Aleixo-Platini Menga (GER), 20,68 s; Marco Cribari (SUI), 20,81 s; Marc Schneeberger (SUI), 20,91 s Im Vorlauf ausgeschieden: Alexander Kosenkow (GER), 20,99 s 400 m Finale: 21. August, 21:20 Uhr WR: Michael Johnson (USA), 43,18 s, 1999 WJB: LaShawn Merritt (USA), 44,50 s Im Finale ging Titelverteidiger Jeremy Wariner nach schnellem Beginn zunächst in Führung. In der letzten Kurve holte ihn der Favorit und Olympiasieger LaShawn Merritt ein und zog auf der Zielgeraden davon. Zum insgesamt neunten Mal bei zwölf Weltmeisterschaften und zum vierten Mal in Folge ging der Titel über 400 Meter an einen US-Amerikaner. 800 m Finale: 23. August, 17:25 Uhr WR: Wilson Kipketer (DEN), 1:41,11 min, 1997 WJB: Abubaker Kaki (SUD), 1:43,09 min Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Vorlauf nach einem Sturz ausgeschieden: Robin Schembera (GER), 1:54,47 min Im Vorlauf ausgeschieden: Mike Schumacher (LUX), 1:48,18 min 1500 m Finale: 19. August, 20:25 Uhr WR: Hicham El Guerrouj (MAR), 3:26,00 min, 1998 WJB: Augustine Kiprono Choge (KEN), 3:29,47 min Das Rennen begann sehr langsam mit zwei 400-Meter-Abschnitten in 59,54 s und 60,64 s. Bis gut 200 Meter vor dem Ziel blieb das Feld zusammen, bevor die Entscheidung im Schlussspurt fiel. Deresse Mekonnen kam als Führender auf die Zielgerade, wurde jedoch noch von Yusuf Saad Kamel abgefangen. Dahinter konnte sich Bernard Lagat aus der Mitte des Feldes noch auf den dritten Rang vorschieben. Olympiasieger Asbel Kiprop musste in der letzten Kurve den langen Weg über die dritte Bahn gehen, weil die Innenbahnen von anderen Läufern blockiert waren. So kam er nicht mehr rechtzeitig in die Position, um in den Kampf um die Medaillen entscheidend eingreifen zu können. Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern und Regionen: Im Vorlauf ausgeschieden: Stefan Eberhardt (GER), 3:40,05 min; Christian Obrist (ITA), 3:43,41 min; Carsten Schlangen (GER), 3:44,00 min 5000 m Finale: 23. August, 16:25 Uhr WR: Kenenisa Bekele (ETH), 12:37,35 min, 2004 WJB: Kenenisa Bekele (ETH), 12:56,23 min Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Vorlauf ausgeschieden: Arne Gabius (GER), 13:49,13 min 10.000 m thumb|Kenenisa Bekele auf der Ehrenrunde nach dem 10.000-m-Finale Datum: 17. August, 20:50 Uhr WR: Kenenisa Bekele (ETH), 26:17,53 min, 2005 WJB: Josephat Muchiri Ndambiri (KEN), 26:57,36 min Der Titelverteidiger und dominierende 10.000-Meter-Läufer der vergangenen Jahre, Kenenisa Bekele, ging als hoher Favorit an den Start. Dies umso mehr, als sein Landsmann Sileshi Sihine verletzt ausfiel. Schon in der ersten Rennhälfte versuchten die Läufer aus Katar und Kenia Bekele durch hohes Tempo in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Vor allem Nicholas Kemboi leistete einen Großteil der Führungsarbeit. Die 5000-Meter-Marke wurde in 13:40,45 min erreicht. Bekele behielt jedoch stets die Kontrolle über den Rennverlauf. Etwa vier Kilometer vor dem Ziel griff Zersenay Tadese an. Seiner Tempoverschärfung konnte schließlich nur noch Bekele folgen. Obwohl sich Tadese nach Kräften mühte, gelang es ihm nicht, Bekele abzuschütteln. Zu Beginn der letzten Runde startete Bekele seinen typischen Schlussspurt, um so Tadese scheinbar mühelos abzuhängen und in Weltmeisterschaftsrekordzeit zu gewinnen. Moses Ndiema Masai, der bis zu Tadeses Angriff der Führungsgruppe angehört hatte, wurde abgeschlagener Dritter. In dem typischerweise von Afrikanern bestimmten Wettbewerb konnten sich bemerkenswerterweise mit Dathan Ritzenhein und Galen Rupp zwei US-Amerikaner unter den besten Acht platzieren. Marathon Datum: 22. August, 11:45 Uhr WR: Haile Gebrselassie (ETH), 2:03:59 h, 2008 WJB: Duncan Kibet Kirong (KEN), 2:04:27 h thumb|Atsushi Satō Einige der stärksten Athleten wie Weltrekordhalter Haile Gebrselassie und Olympiasieger Samuel Kamau Wanjiru sowie Titelverteidiger Luke Kibet waren in Berlin nicht am Start. Dennoch entwickelte sich von Beginn an trotz warmer Temperaturen um 21 °C im Schatten ein schnelles Rennen. Eine achtköpfige Führungsgruppe erreichte die Halbmarathonmarke in 1:03:03 h. Nach 30 km in 1:29:43 h führten die drei Kenianer Abel Kirui, Robert Kipkoech Cheruiyot und Emmanuel Kipchirchir Mutai sowie Deriba Merga aus Äthiopien, dessen Landsmann Tsegay Kebede acht Sekunden zurücklag. Kebede gelang es, auf den nächsten etwa fünf Kilometern erst Cheruiyot und dann Merga, der später das Rennen aufgab, zu überholen. An der Spitze konnte sich der Sieger Kirui in der Endphase von Mutai absetzen, der trotz Magenproblemen den zweiten Platz vor Kebede verteidigte. Dabei unterbot Kirui den alten Meisterschaftsrekord des verletzt fehlenden Jaouad Gharib um 1:36 min. Von 91 gestarteten Läufern erreichten 70 das Ziel. In der Mannschaftswertung des Weltcups, die aus der Summe der Zeiten der drei schnellsten Läufer eines Landes errechnet wird, gewann Kenia (6:25:28 h) vor Äthiopien (6:32:26 h) und Japan (6:41:05 h). Deutschland belegte den neunten Platz (6:56:20 h). Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 18: André Pollmächer (GER), 2:15:36 h; Platz 34: Martin Beckmann (GER), 2:18:08 h; Platz 50: Falk Cierpinski (GER), 2:22:36 h; Platz 66: Tobias Sauter (GER), 2:35:43 h 20 km Gehen thumb|upright|Waleri Bortschin Datum: 15. August, 13:00 Uhr WR: Wladimir Kanaikin (RUS), 1:17:16 h, 2007 WJB: Waleri Bortschin (RUS), 1:17:38 h Der Wettkampf fand im Stadtzentrum auf einer 2-km-Runde beim Brandenburger Tor statt, die von den Athleten 10 mal durchlaufen werden musste, und zog rund 15.000 Zuschauer an. Bei 25 °C starteten 50 Geher, von denen 45 das Ziel erreichten. Der Olympiasieger von 2004, Ivano Brugnetti (Italien), schied ebenso aus wie der Olympiazweite 2004 und dreimalige Weltmeisterschafts-Zweite, Francisco Javier Fernández (Spanien). Die drei Erstplatzierten gingen nach Kilometer 14 in Führung. Wenig später setzte sich der Olympiasieger von 2008, Waleri Bortschin, ab und führte bis ins Ziel ungefährdet. Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 14: André Höhne (GER), 1:21:59 h 50 km Gehen Datum: 21. August, 09:10 Uhr WR: Denis Nischegorodow (RUS), 3:34:14 h, 2008 WJB: Yohann Diniz (FRA), 3:38:45 h Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern und Regionen: Alex Schwazer (ITA), DNF 110 m Hürden Finale: 20. August, 20:55 Uhr Windgeschwindigkeit: +0,1 km/h WR: Dayron Robles (CUB) 12,87 s, 2008 WJB: Dayron Robles (CUB) 13,04 s 400 m Hürden Finale: 18. August, 20:50 Uhr WR: Kevin Young (USA), 46,78 s, 1992 WJB: L. J. van Zyl (RSA), 47,94 s 3000 m Hindernis Finale: 18. August, 19:50 Uhr WR: Saif Saaeed Shaheen (QAT) 7:53,63 min, 2004 WJB: Ezekiel Kemboi (KEN), 7:58,85 min Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Vorlauf ausgeschieden: Steffen Uliczka (GER), 8:37,83 min 4 × 100 m Staffel thumb|Die jamaikanische Siegerstaffel (von links: Frater, Powell, Bolt, Mullings) Finale: 22. August, 20:50 Uhr WR: Jamaika, 37,10 s, 2008 WJB: Vereinigte Staaten, 37,85 s Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Pascal Mancini, Marc Schneeberger, Reto Schenkel, Marco Cribari (Schweiz), 39,47 s; Tobias Unger, Marius Broening, Alexander Kosenkow, Martin Keller (Deutschland), DNF 4 × 400 m Staffel Finale: 23. August, 18:15 Uhr WR: Vereinigte Staaten, 2:54,29 min, 1993 WJB: Bahamas, 3:00,29 min Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Martin Grothkopp, Kamghe Gaba, Eric Krüger, Ruwen Faller (Deutschland), 3:03,52 min Hochsprung Finale: 21. August, 19:15 Uhr WR: Javier Sotomayor (CUB), 2,45 m, 1993 WJB: Andra Manson (USA), Iwan Uchow (RUS) und Jaroslaw Rybakow (RUS), 2,35 m Aufgrund starken Regens verzögerte sich der Beginn des Finales um etwa eine Stunde. Danach hatten viele Springer Probleme, auf der nassen Anlaufbahn ihr volles Leistungsvermögen abzurufen. Nur vier Athleten übersprangen 2,28 m und in der Folge auch 2,32 m. Da alle vier schließlich an 2,35 m scheiterten, entschied die Anzahl der Fehlversuche über die Medaillenvergabe. Hinter dem Sieger Jaroslaw Rybakow und dem Zweiten Kyriakos Ioannou, teilten sich Sylwester Bednarek und Raul Spank den dritten Platz. Für Rybakow war es nach drei zweiten Plätzen das erste WM-Gold. Bednarek übertraf seine bisherige persönliche Bestleistung um 4 cm, Raul Spank stellte seine ein. Dagegen war Titelverteidiger Donald Thomas unerwartet bereits in der Qualifikation ausgeschieden. Stabhochsprung Finale: 22. August, 18:15 Uhr WR: Serhij Bubka (UKR), 6,14 m, 1994 WJB-Outdoor: Renaud Lavillenie (FRA), 6,01 m WJB-Indoor: Steven Hooker (AUS) 6,06 m Steven Hooker gewann die Konkurrenz trotz einer schmerzhaften Oberschenkelverletzung, die ihn daran hinderte, den vollen Bewerb zu absolvieren. Er machte lediglich 2 Sprünge, einen Fehlversuch bei 5,85 m und dann einen weiteren erfolgreichen Sprung bei 5,90 m. Dieser reichte für die Goldmedaille, da keiner der beiden im Bewerb verbliebenen Franzosen die 5,95 m überspringen konnte. Insbesondere Renaud Lavillenie mit einer Saisonbestleistung von 6,01 m hätte von der Höhe her noch deutlich mehr Potential besessen, scheiterte aber nach Fehlversuchen bei 5,85 und 5,90 auch in seinem einzigen verbliebenen Versuch über 5,95 m an einer geringen seitlichen Berührung. Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Nach erfolgreicher Qualifikation im Hauptbewerb leicht verletzt angetreten: Malte Mohr (GER), 5,50 m In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Björn Otto (GER), 5,55 m Weitsprung Finale: 22. August, 18:05 Uhr WR: Mike Powell (USA), 8,95 m, 1991 WJB: Dwight Phillips (USA), 8,74 m Mitfavorit und Titelverteidiger Irving Saladino schied im Vorkampf des Finales ohne gültigen Versuch aus. Die Siegerehrung wurde von den Enkelinnen von Jesse Owens und Luz Long vorgenommen. Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Sebastian Bayer (GER), 7,98 m; Nils Winter (GER), 7,69 m; Dreisprung Finale: 18. August, 18:05 Uhr WR: Jonathan Edwards (GBR), 18,29 m, 1995 WJB: Nelson Évora (POR), 17,66 m Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ohne gültigen Versuch ausgeschieden: Charles Friedek (GER) Speerwurf Finale: 23. August, 16:20 Uhr WR: Jan Železný (CZE), 98,48 m, 1996 WJB: Vadims Vasiļevskis (LAT), 90,71 m Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Tino Häber (GER), 74,11 m; Stefan Müller (SUI), 72,83 m Diskuswurf Finale: 19. August, 20:10 Uhr WR: Jürgen Schult (GDR), 74,08 m, 1986 WJB: Gerd Kanter (EST), 71,64 m Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Markus Münch (GER), 60,55 m; Daniel Schärer (SUI), 58,50 m Kugelstoßen Finale: 15. August, 20:15 Uhr WR: Randy Barnes (USA), 23,12 m, 1990 WJB: Tomasz Majewski (POL), 21,95 m Christian Cantwell, 2008 Olympiazweiter und Hallenweltmeister, setzte sich mit dem ersten Versuch an die Spitze und erzielte im fünften Versuch den einzigen 22-Meter-Stoß des Wettkampfes, zugleich Jahresweltbestleistung. Der Deutsche Ralf Bartels verbesserte seine persönliche Bestleistung um einen Zentimeter. Er gewann wie schon bei den Weltmeisterschaften 2005 die Bronzemedaille und schlug die hochfavorisierten US-Amerikaner Reese Hoffa und Adam Nelson. Dem zweiten deutschen Teilnehmer, Peter Sack, gelang kein gültiger Versuch. Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Finale ohne gültigen Versuch: Peter Sack (GER) In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: David Storl (GER), 19,19 m Hammerwurf Finale: 17. August, 18:05 Uhr WR: Jurij Sedych (URS), 86,74 m, 1986 WJB: Krisztián Pars (HUN), 81,43 m Zehnkampf thumb|Hardee während des Wettbewerbs in Berlin Datum: 19./20. August WR: Roman Šebrle (CZE), 9026 Punkte, 2001 WJB: Leonel Suárez (CUB), 8654 Punkte Weitere Teilnehmer aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 16: Norman Müller (GER), 8096 Punkte; Platz 27: Moritz Cleve (GER), 7777 Punkte; Platz 30: Simon Walter (SUI), 7649 Punkte Nach der zweiten Disziplin verletzt aufgegeben: Roland Schwarzl (AUT) Ergebnisse Frauen 100 m Datum: 17. August, 21:35 Uhr Windgeschwindigkeit: + 0,1 m/s WR: Florence Griffith-Joyner (USA), 10,49 s, 1988 WJB: Kerron Stewart (JAM), 10,75 s Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Halbfinale ausgeschieden: Verena Sailer (GER), 11,24 s Im Viertelfinale ausgeschieden: Marion Wagner (GER), 11,64 s 200 m Finale: 21. August, 21:00 Uhr Windgeschwindigkeit: -0,1 km/h WR: Florence Griffith-Joyner (USA), 21,34 s, 1988 WJB: Allyson Felix (USA), 21,88 s 400 m Finale: 18. August, 19:35 Uhr WR: Marita Koch (GDR), 47,60 s, 1985 WJB: Sanya Richards (USA), 49,23 s Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Halbfinale ausgeschieden: Sorina Nwachukwu (GER), 51,98 s 800 m thumb|upright|Caster Semenya Finale: 19. August, 21:35 Uhr WR: Jarmila Kratochvílová (TCH), 1:53,28 min, 1983 WJB: Caster Semenya (RSA), 1:56,72 min Die Siegerin Caster Semenya hatte erstmals drei Wochen vor der Leichtathletik-WM mit der Weltjahresbestzeit von 1:56,72 min auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Im Finale lief sie von der Spitze aus die erste Runde in schnellen 56,83 s. Etwa 250 m vor dem Ziel konnte Semenya einen Angriff erfolgreich abwehren und lief erneut Weltjahresbestzeit, wobei sie der zweitplatzierten Titelverteidigerin Janeth Jepkosgei Busienei aus Kenia 2,45 s abnahm. Aufgrund ihres männlichen Erscheinungsbildes ordnete die IAAF einen Geschlechtstest bei Semenya an.Die Presse: Test verordnet: Ist Leichtathletin Caster Semenya eine Frau? 20. August 2009 Am 6. Juli 2010 gab die IAAF bekannt, dass Semanya wieder bei den Frauen starten darf.IAAF: Caster Semenya may compete. 6. Juli 2010 Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Vorlauf ausgeschieden: Jana Hartmann (GER), 2:04:99 min 1500 m Finale: 23. August, 17:00 Uhr WR: Qu Yunxia (CHN), 3:50,46 min, 1993 WJB: Maryam Yusuf Jamal (BRN), 3:56,55 min Natalia Rodríguez aus Spanien erreichte das Ziel zwar als Erste, wurde jedoch nachträglich disqualifiziert, weil sie während des Rennens die Äthiopierin Gelete Burka schuldhaft zu Fall gebracht hatte. Alle Läuferinnen, die das Ziel hinter Rodríguez erreicht hatten, rückten in der Wertung um einen Rang auf. 5000 m Finale: 22. August, 19:35 Uhr WR: Tirunesh Dibaba (ETH), 14:11,15 min, 2008 WJB: Tirunesh Dibaba (ETH), 14:33,65 min 10.000 m Datum: 15. August, 19:25 Uhr WR: Wang Junxia (CHN), 29:31,78 min, 1993 WJB: Meselech Melkamu (ETH), 29:53,80 min Das Feld der 22 Läuferinnen lag nach langsamen sieben Kilometern (3:08 Min./km) beisammen, als drei Äthiopierinnen und zwei Kenianerinnen das Tempo auf dem achten Kilometer verschärften (2:56 Min.) und einen großen Vorsprung herausholten, den die restlichen Läuferinnen nicht mehr aufholen konnten. Im Endspurt wähnte sich die Äthiopierin Meselech Melkamu als Siegerin und jubelte schon vor dem Zielstrich, als Linet Masai sich an ihr vorbeischob und damit die seit 1999 ununterbrochene Siegesserie der Äthiopierinnen beendete. Weil neun Athletinnen der äußeren Startgruppe, unter ihnen Linet Chepkwemoi Masai (1.), Wude Ayalew (3.), Grace Kwamboka Momanyi (4.) und Yurika Nakamura (7.), vorzeitig nach innen zogen, liefen sie eine zu kurze Strecke. Die von ihnen erzielten Zeiten werden daher nicht für statistische Zwecke herangezogen, obwohl sich an den Platzierungen nichts ändert.IAAF: Newsletter. Edition 107, 21. Oktober 2009 (PDF; 325 KB) Marathon thumb|Marathon Frauen (2009) Datum: 23. August, 11:15 Uhr WR: Paula Radcliffe (GBR), 2:15:25 h, 2003 WJB: Irina Mikitenko (GER), 2:22:11 h Die Weltrekordhalterin Paula Radcliffe, die Weltjahresbeste Irina Mikitenko und die Titelverteidigerin Catherine Ndereba gingen in Berlin nicht an den Start. Auch wegen der warmen Temperaturen um 23 °C im Schatten war das Renntempo eher langsam. Die Halbmarathonmarke erreichte eine vergleichsweise große Führungsgruppe von 24 Läuferinnen in 1:13:39 h. Nach und nach fielen immer mehr Läuferinnen aus der Spitzengruppe, bis bei Kilometer 35 nur noch die drei späteren Medaillengewinnerinnen das Rennen anführten. Die beiden Chinesinnen Zhou Chunxiu und Zhu Xiaolin liefen zwar bis zum Schluss nur wenige Sekunden dahinter, konnten das Führungstrio aber nicht einholen. Die Mitfavoritin Kara Goucher verlor aufgrund von Magenproblemen den Anschluss an die Verfolgergruppe. Die Entscheidung über die Medaillenvergabe fiel erst auf dem letzten Kilometer, als sich die Siegerin Bai Xue erst von Aselefech Mergia und dann von Yoshimi Ozaki lösen konnte. Von 71 gestarteten Läuferinnen erreichten 60 das Ziel. In der Mannschaftswertung des Weltcups, die aus der Summe der Zeiten der drei schnellsten Läuferinnen eines Landes errechnet wird, gewann China (7:17:02 h) vor Japan (7:22:15 h) und Russland (7:24:42 h). Mit nur zwei Läuferinnen im Ziel kam Deutschland nicht in diese Wertung. Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 17: Sabrina Mockenhaupt (GER), 2:30:07 h; Platz 34: Susanne Hahn (GER), 2:38:39 h; Platz 38: Patricia Morceli (SUI), 2:39:37 h; Rennen aufgegeben: Ulrike Maisch (GER), Luminita Zaituc (GER) 20 km Gehen Datum: 16. August, 12:00 Uhr WR: Olimpiada Iwanowa (RUS), 1:25:41 h, 2005 WJB: Olga Kaniskina (RUS), 1:24:56 h Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 25: Marie Polli (SUI), 1:36:44 h Aufgegeben: Sabine Krantz (GER) 100 m Hürden Finale: 19. August, 21:15 Uhr Windgeschwindigkeit: + 0,2 m/s WR: Jordanka Donkowa (BUL), 12,21 s, 1988 WJB: LoLo Jones (USA), 12,47 s Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Halbfinale ausgeschieden: Carolin Nytra (GER), 12,94 s Im Vorlauf ausgeschieden: Lisa Urech (SUI), 13,36 s 400 m Hürden Datum: 20. August, 20:15 Uhr WR: Julija Petschonkina (RUS), 52,34 s, 2003 WJB: Lashinda Demus (USA), 52,63 s Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Im Halbfinale ausgeschieden: Jonna Tilgner (GER), 57,11 s 3000 m Hindernis Finale: 17. August, 20:30 Uhr WR: Gulnara Galkina (RUS), 8:58,81 min, 2008 WJB: Marta Domínguez (ESP), 9:09,39 min Von Beginn an war das Rennen von einem hohem Tempo geprägt. Der erste Kilometer wurde in 3:01,26 min absolviert, der zweite in 3:05,19 min. Die Olympiasiegerin von 2008 und Weltrekordhalterin, Gulnara Galkina, galt als Favoritin, wurde jedoch am Ende nur Vierte. Auf der letzten Runde verlor sie überraschend den Anschluss an die Spitze. Stattdessen attackierte ihre Landsmännin Julija Sarudnewa rund 200 Meter vor dem Ziel. Nur Marta Domínguez und Milcah Chemos Cheywa konnten ihr folgen. Sarudnewa hatte dem Schlussspurt von Domínguez nach dem letzten Hindernis jedoch nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen und konnte ihren Platz vor Cheywa nur mit Mühe verteidigen. Dank kluger Renneinteilung verbesserte Antje Möldner auf Platz 9 ihren eigenen Deutschen Rekord noch einmal, nachdem ihr das bereits zwei Tage zuvor in der Qualifikationsrunde gelungen war. Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 9: Antje Möldner (GER), 9:18,54 min (NR) 4 × 100 m Staffel Finale: 22. August, 20:00 Uhr WR: Deutsche Demokratische Republik, 41,37 s, 1985 WJB: Vereinigte Staaten, 41,58 s Die Staffel aus Trinidad und Tobago stellte im Vorlauf mit 43,22 s einen Landesrekord auf. 4 × 400 m Staffel Finale: 23. August, 17:50 Uhr WR: Sowjetunion, 3:15,17 min, 1988 WJB: Vereinigte Staaten, 3:23,08 min Hochsprung thumb|Ariane Friedrich und Meike Kröger nach dem Hochsprung-Finale Finale: 20. August, 19:10 Uhr WR: Stefka Kostadinowa (BUL), 2,09 m, 1987 WJB: Ariane Friedrich (GER), 2,06 m Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 11: Meike Kröger (GER), 1,87 m Stabhochsprung thumb|Monika Pyrek und Anna Rogowska nach dem polnischen Doppelerfolg im Stabhochsprung Finale: 17. August, 18:45 Uhr WR: Jelena Issinbajewa (RUS), 5,05 m, 2008 WJB: Jelena Issinbajewa (RUS), 4,85 m Die Titelverteidigerin Jelena Issinbajewa ging als hohe Favoritin in den Wettkampf. Während alle anderen Teilnehmerinnen im Finale mit einer Höhe von 4,25 m oder 4,40 m begannen, wählte Issinbajewa mit 4,75 m wie gewohnt einen späten Einstieg in den Wettkampf. Da sie an dieser Höhe zunächst scheiterte, während Anna Rogowska sie im ersten Versuch überquerte, ließ Issinbajewa 4,80 m auflegen. Auch diese Marke konnte Issinbajewa zweimal nicht bewältigen und blieb so als einzige Finalteilnehmerin ohne gültigen Versuch. Rogowska reichten die übersprungenen 4,75 m zum Sieg. Dahinter gewannen Monika Pyrek und die bis dahin unbekannte Chelsea Johnson, mit 4,65 m im ersten Versuch höhengleich, beide die Silbermedaille. Silke Spiegelburg übersprang zwar auch 4,65 m. Da ihr dies jedoch erst im zweiten Versuch gelang, wurde sie Vierte. Eine Bronzemedaille wurde nicht vergeben. Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 10: Kristina Gadschiew (GER), 4,40 m In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Nicole Büchler (SUI), 4,50 m Weitsprung Finale: 23. August, 16:15 Uhr WR: Galina Tschistjakowa (URS) 7,52 m, 1988 WJB: Brittney Reese (USA) 7,06 m Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Melanie Bauschke (GER), 6,32 m; Bianca Kappler (GER), 6,29 m; Beatrice Marschek (GER), 6,19 m Dreisprung Finale: 17. August, 20:00 Uhr WR: Inessa Krawez (UKR) 15,50 m, 1995 WJB: Nadeschda Aljochina (RUS), 15,14 m Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Katja Demut (GER), 11,38 m Speerwurf Finale: 18. August, 19:25 Uhr WR: Barbora Špotáková (CZE), 72,28 m, 2008 WJB: Christina Obergföll (GER), 68,59 m Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Elisabeth Pauer (AUT), 50,88 m Diskuswurf Finale: 21. August, 20:20 Uhr WR: Gabriele Reinsch (GDR), 76,80 m, 1988 WJB: Stephanie Brown Trafton (USA), 66,21 m Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Franka Dietzsch (GER), 58,44 m Kugelstoßen Finale: 16. August, 20:20 Uhr WR: Natalja Lissowskaja (URS) 22,63 m, 1987 WJB: Valerie Vili (NZL), 20,69 m Die beiden späteren Erstplatzierten machten den Sieg unter sich aus: Nadine Kleinert ging mit Einstellung ihrer persönlicher Bestleistung von 20,06 m (im 3. Versuch verbessert auf 20,20 m) im ersten Versuch in Führung. Die Titelverteidigerin Valerie Vili setzte sich in der dritten Runde an die Spitze und lag mit drei ihrer fünf gültigen Versuche an der Siegposition. Sie ist die erste Neuseeländerin, der zwei Weltmeistertitel gelangen. Ihr erster Medaillengewinn bei einem Welt-Jahreshöhepunkt gelang der 20-jährigen Chinesin Gong Lijiao, die 2007 und 2008 schon als Finalteilnehmerin bei Weltmeisterschaft und Olympia aufgefallen war. Die Weißrussin Natallja Michnewitsch, unter den Finalteilnehmerinnen diejenige mit der höchsten persönlichen Bestleistung (20,70 m, 2008), blieb weit unter ihren Möglichkeiten. Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 11: Denise Hinrichs (GER), 18,39 m; Platz 12: Christina Schwanitz (GER), 17,84 m Hammerwurf Finale: 22. August, 19:30 Uhr WR: Tatjana Lyssenko (RUS), 77,80 m, 2006 WJB: Anita Włodarczyk (POL), 77,20 m thumb|[[Betty Heidler (Platz 2) nach ihrer Ehrenrunde]] Titelverteidigerin Betty Heidler hatte in der Qualifikation mit 75,27 m einen neuen Meisterschaftrekord aufgestellt und ging auch im Finale nach dem ersten Versuch in Führung. Im zweiten Durchgang konnte Anita Włodarczyk jedoch mit der neuen Weltrekordweite von 77,96 m kontern. Beim Jubel über diesen Wurf verletzte sie sich am Sprunggelenk und setzte die nächsten drei Versuche aus. Kathrin Klaas rückte mit einer persönlichen Bestleistung im dritten Versuch zwischenzeitlich auf den dritten Rang vor, von dem sie Martina Hrašnová allerdings im fünften Durchgang noch verdrängen konnte. Im letzten Versuch verbesserte Heidler ihren eigenen Deutschen Rekord um 67 cm, konnte jedoch Włodarczyk den Sieg nicht mehr nehmen. Die entthronte Weltrekordhalterin Tatjana Lyssenko kam nach einer kurz zuvor abgelaufenen zweijährigen Dopingsperre nicht über den sechsten Platz hinaus. Die Olympiasiegerin Aksana Mjankowa schied bereits in der Qualifikation aus. Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: In der Qualifikation ausgeschieden: Andrea Bunjes (GER), 67,01 m Siebenkampf Datum: 15./16. August WR: Jackie Joyner-Kersee (USA), 7291 Punkte, 1988 WJB: Jessica Ennis (GBR), 6587 Punkte Die Weltjahresbeste Jessica Ennis ging nach Siegen im 100-Meter-Hürdenlauf und im Hochsprung sofort deutlich in Führung. Mit dem besten Ergebnis im Kugelstoßen konnte die Olympiasiegerin von 2008, Natalja Dobrynska, ihren Rückstand zwischenzeitlich verkürzen. Jessica Ennis beendete den ersten Wettkampftag jedoch mit der schnellsten Zeit im 200-Meter-Lauf. Der Sieg im Weitsprung ging an Kamila Chudzik. Linda Züblin gewann das Speerwerfen und stellte dabei sogar einen neuen Landesrekord für die Schweiz auf, spielte jedoch in der Gesamtwertung keine Rolle. Vor dem abschließenden 800-Meter-Lauf lag Jessica Ennis komfortabel in Führung, dahinter kämpften jedoch Kamila Chudzik, Jennifer Oeser und Natalja Dobrynska um Silber und Bronze. Trotz eines Sturzes eine Runde vor dem Ziel gelang es Oeser, Chudzik noch vom zweiten Rang der Gesamtwertung zu verdrängen, während Dobrynska auf dem vierten Rang blieb. Die beste Zeit über 800 m erzielte Tatjana Tschernowa, die als Gesamtachte jedoch hinter den Erwartungen zurückblieb. Jessica Ennis hatte keine Mühe ihre Gesamtführung bis zum Ende zu verteidigen. Ennis und Oeser stellten neue persönliche Bestleistungen im Siebenkampf auf. Weitere Teilnehmerinnen aus deutschsprachigen Ländern: Platz 9: Julia Mächtig (GER), 6265 Punkte; Platz 16: Linda Züblin (SUI), 5934 Punkte. Nach der dritten Disziplin verletzt aufgegeben: Lilli Schwarzkopf (GER) Rekorde Während der WM wurden somit drei Weltrekorde – durch Usain Bolt im 100- und 200-Meter-Lauf der Männer sowie Anita Włodarczyk im Hammerwurf der Frauen – aufgestellt. Jennifer Barringer (USA) und Bouabdellah Tahri (Frankreich) im 3.000-Meter-Hindernislauf, Larbi Bouraadaim (Algerien) im Zehnkampf sowie Alonso Edward (Panama) im 200-Meter-Lauf verbesserten zudem die jeweiligen Kontinentalrekorde. Kenenisa Bekele im 10.000-Meter-Lauf, Ezekiel Kemboi im 3.000-Meter-Hindernislauf, Betty Heidler im Vorkampf des Hammerwurfs, Melaine Walker über 400-Meter-Hürden, Abel Kirui im Marathon sowie die jamaikanische Sprintstaffel der Männer stellten zudem Weltmeisterschaftsrekorde (CR) auf. Zusätzlich wurden 48 nationale Rekorde verbessert und 16 Weltjahresbestleistungen aufgestellt.gemäß IAAF-Webseite vom 23. August 2009 Abkürzungen * WR = Weltrekord * AR = Kontinentalrekord (area record) * CR = Weltmeisterschaftsrekord (championship record) * NR = Nationaler Rekord * WJB = Weltjahresbestleistung * DSQ = Disqualifiziert * DNF = Rennen nicht beendet (did not finish) * DNS = Nicht am Start (did not start) Weblinks * 12. IAAF Leichtathletik Weltmeisterschaften berlin 2009™ (offizielle Website des Berlin Organising Committee 2009) * 12th IAAF World Championships in Athletics – Berlin 2009 auf der Website der IAAF (mit Ergebnissen) Einzelnachweise #2009 Weltmeisterschaft, 2009 Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung 2009 Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung in Berlin da:VM i atletik 2009 en:2009 World Championships in Athletics es:Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo de 2009 it:Campionati del mondo di atletica leggera 2009 ja:2009年世界陸上競技選手権大会 ru:Чемпионат мира по лёгкой атлетике 2009 }}